Animal Fanatic Life Dreams List
There is a * next to the dreams where a certain option has to be picked. Toddler *I want to dance with the big dog thing grown ups call horses- 5 hours 30 minutes Click on horse and select dance with horse I want to see whether a cat will talk to me if I play with it for long enough- 3 hours 40 minutes Cat whispering is the longest option *I want to learn how parrots act by imitating them- 5 hours Click on a parrot and select imitate parrot I want to play with all the dogs I can- 5 hours 30 minutes Play session is the longest option Preteen I want to see as many different kinds of animals as possible on TV- 8 hours Movie Marathon is the longest option on TV I love animals, so I want to read books to find out more about them- 19 hours Big book of stuff is the longest option on a bookshelf I want to feed and sit with the ducks in the park to see what makes them tick- 9 hours Watch ducks is the longest option *I want to watch hilarious cat videos every day for as long as possible on the computer- 1 hour 40 minutes Click on computer and select cat videos *I want to comfort the horses- 7 hours Click on a horse, select comfort Teens I want to interact with a parrot- 9 hours Teach tricks is the longest option I want to examine what rabbits do by interacting with them- 9 hours Study rabbit is the longest option I want to see whether fish really do hold initiation ceremonies in their fish tanks- 5 hours Be hypnotized by fish is the longest option I want to play frisbee with a dog all day long- 9 hours Wear out dog is the longest option I want to always be playing with cats- 8 hours Obsessive stroking is the longest option I want to look after horses by feeding, grooming and petting them- 7 hours Comfort horse is the longest option Adult I want to enter horse riding events- 7 hours (Horse hobby) Showjumping is the longest option I want to always be playing with cats- 8 hours Obsessive stroking is the longest option I want to teach all the dogs new tricks in the dog obedience hobby- 8 hours Rigorous training is the longest option I want to play frisbee with a dog- 9 hours (wait until this goal completes before going to this house or it will probably stop halfway though) Wear out dog is the longest option I want to watch fish as often as possible- 5 hours Be hypnotized by fish is the longest option Senior I want to look after a pet rabbit and make it happy- 5 hours Talk with rabbit is the longest option I want to talk to horses as much as possible so they’re never lonely- 7 hours Comfort horse is the longest option I want to watch fish as often as possible to observe their behaviour- 5 hours Be hypnotized by fish is the longest option I want to see all the wonderful different animals we have in the world on TV- 8 hours Movie marathon is the longest option on TV I want to feed birds on park benches and see what different kinds will come and meet me- 11 hours (Bird feeding hobby) Bird feeding session at the snow park is the longest option I want to teach a bird on a perch to talk by chatting with it- 9 hours Teach tricks is the longest option Category:Life Dreams